Framed
'''Framed '''is the twenty-fourth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto and Smogg dress up as Tommy and Daniel and set about framing them for causing mischief. This episode is about telling the truth. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy watching TV. He couldn't decide if we wants to watch cartoon or dog shows. So, he chose both. As he bounced up and down the sofa, the batteries fell out. Mum came to see what's going on, but when she saw the batteries that fallen out, she thought Baby Sam did it. Then, Tommy spilled milk on the floor, but Mum thought Sam was to blame. And then, when Tommy drew all over Mum's favourite magazine, Sam got the blame. Mum got so cross that she put Sam in the playpen, which made him sad. Tommy felt guilty, and he wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not tell the truth. After Daniel asked what should Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into their cartoon superhero and dog looks. The newsman said that Tommy has been causing a lot of trouble. He said that Tommy put bubble bath in the pond, let the air out of every bicycle in town, and built a giant wall around the strawberry smoothie factory. As Tommy and Daniel put things right, everyone was still mad at Tommy. So, Daniel suggests that they should investigate to find out who it is. Then, the fake Tommy Zoom and Daniel which were Polluto and Smogg flew up Polluto was going through his plan to destroy the football pitch. Smogg got bored and and Polluto threatened to drop him but Smogg attacked Polluto with his claws and Polluto was hurt and said he won’t drop Smogg. As Tommy and Daniel came, they confronted the fake Tommy Zoom which was obviously Polluto. But, Polluto zapped Tommy and he made a big hole in the pitch mistakenly. The game was ruined. The crowd were booing Tommy and Polluto was quite surprised that Tommy was taking the boos but he wanted to be disliked. Polluto then flew lower and dropped Smogg. As soon as Smogg landed on the pitch Daniel chases him. Polluto had told the crowd that he had been causing all the trouble and also just taught the world Tommy was innocent. Daniel then caught Smogg and told Tommy to capture them with something. Tommy then got out the net from the goal and trapped Polluto and Smogg in there. Tommy putted the pitch right so the game can start. Tommy saved the match in a zoom. Back in the real world, Sam was still in trouble. Tommy knows it's time to tell Mum the truth. So, he told Mum the truth, and she wasn't pleased at him for blaming Sam, but she was happy he told the truth. Sam is happy, because Tommy gave him his best ball that he used to have when he was a baby, that Sam likes playing with. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Park, Town, and Football Game *Theme: Telling the truth *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 17, 2008 Category:Episodes